Transmissions enable a powertrain to operate in different modes depending on whether vehicle propulsion is desires, and the particular direction of propulsion if so desired. Selection of the transmission operating mode is often achieved by a user engaging a manual shift lever located at a center console or on a steering column. Mechanical transmission shifters occupy significant package space compared to electronic shift systems. Also, the location of user shift selection on a center console or instrument panel may detract from aesthetics and limit styling flexibility.